<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Determined by cyncitymojo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358776">To Be Determined</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo'>cyncitymojo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Custody Battle, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laboratories, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Omega Jensen Ackles, Past Underage, Strangers to Lovers, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/pseuds/cyncitymojo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From a very young age, Omega Jensen Ackles has had a very unfortunate life. The only semblance of family he had left viewed him as a burden. After multiple arranged matings, he is sent to a facility that is hailed for its solutions concerning Omegas. PrOmegaCorp, the most trusted and established organization utilized for its family planning services, is also the nation’s leading resource for medical and scientific research. It seems his life is set on a path of destruction until a clerical error brings him to Alpha Jared Padalecki. Can Jared bring love and trust to Jensen? Or will the facility succeed in taking him back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ~ 1 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts">Jld71</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a birthday gift for my friend. She sent me a prompt (oh so long ago now) and I really wanted to get it started. It is a WIP, and it starts out a bit dark, but it will all lead to a worthy, warm, and loving end. 🎁🎉🎈🎆🎇✨💖😘</p>
<p>This is un-beta'd, please forgive my mistakes. Also, there may be more tags/characters added as needed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“PrOmegaCorp, the most trusted and established organization utilized for its family planning services, is also the nation’s leading resource for medical and scientific research. That is where you’re going.”</p><p>“Alpha, please! You can’t just throw people away like this!”</p><p>“People? You think you’re a person, <i>Omega</i>?!” Alpha Keyes huffed a hateful laugh. “Is that why you were sold to me like a piece of furniture?”</p><p>“Th-That’s right! He sold me to you; you have a fucking contract! You can’t just renege on that. My uncle will take you for everything you own!”</p><p>“First off, Mitch Pileggi doesn’t have <i>room</i> for everything I own. Second, the poor bastard has a reputation thanks to you.” At Jensen’s horrified look, Christian pulled a smug grin. “Yeah, I know all about you and where you’ve been. The disgrace you have brought the only family you have left is well-known, well, among the groups that matter.”</p><p>“That’s not fair,” Jensen said softly, the fight all but gone from him since yet again, an Alpha was rejecting him. This one knew how to hurt with words instead of hands or feet. Although, he never really was shy about those either.</p><p>“Can’t even call you a broodmare; there is no breeding you. I’m honestly not all that surprised. Your body is all wrong for an Omega. I’m barely taller than you and I know the other Alphas who Pileggi tried to pawn you off on were… not.” Christian knew there was much more involved with why Jensen was barren, but his frustration with Jensen talking back to him had made him lash out with stinging words to try to shut him up. The Omega was just too mouthy for his own good.</p><p>“That isn’t my fault. If you know so damn much, then you know why, what happened to me back then.”</p><p>“You expect me to pity you for going into heat early and not being able to handle it like a real Omega? Puhlease.” Keyes braced up to Jensen so that he could growl out the words he knew would affect the Omega the most. “I am not a savage; I felt sorry for you when your uncle told me about the loss of your parents. You are attractive in your own way, so it made it easier for me to overlook your past. I am, after all, an Alpha with needs.</p><p>“I will not, however, accept the excuse that the <i>stress</i> from the accident and the coma that followed were the catalysts for a premature heat! It’s been years, Omega! If you were worth any bit of the dowry arrangement Mitch weaseled me into, your body should have healed by now.”</p><p>Jensen didn’t back down, even though everything in him wanted to simultaneously curl into a ball and try to disappear, or go berserk and lash out. Neither would do him any good. He refused to give in to Christian’s attempts to humiliate and break him. The Alpha had been aware of Jensen’s past; it was a stipulation in the contract between him and Jensen’s ‘uncle’.</p><p>Uncle, indeed. Try closest living familial acquaintance. At least it wasn’t Mitch Pileggi who had tried to knot Jensen when he was thrown into a stress heat at thirteen. He’d barely survived the crash that had claimed his family. He’d suffered several broken ribs, contusions, and some minor swelling of his brain from a concussion. The doctor had written in the report that due to Jensen being Omega, his body composition was the only thing that had kept him alive through all the physical trauma. His internal organs had only sustained minimal damage.</p><p>The boy had regained consciousness from a week-long coma, panting and writhing from an intense fever. He’d been close to panic, struggling in his efforts to breathe on his own because of the ventilator he’d had assisting him and the tube in his throat keeping his airway clear. He was completely unaware of the flood of lubrication that had pooled beneath him.</p><p>There’d been a young med student, Alpha Karl Urban, who had been assigned to monitor Jensen’s vitals. Usually, Jensen had been perfectly safe under his watch; the Omega had not yet come of age and experienced his first heat. Karl had been caring, attentive, and protective. He’d been completely unprepared for the scent that had overtaken him as he walked into Jensen’s room. </p><p>He had barely had the rational frame of mind to remove the intubation tube and hit the nurse call button before he’d been drawn into a blind rut. He’d tried to at least get the attention of someone who might have been able to get him out of the room before his instincts took over.</p><p>By the time the nurse on duty had been able to get security strong enough to control an Alpha in rut, they’d discovered an inconsolable Karl tied to the Omega. They were on their sides, Jensen cradled in the Alpha’s arms. Despite the fact that Karl hadn’t been able to control his instincts, Jensen had been spared the emotional trauma of the incident as he’d been incoherent through the entire thing. The Alpha had been so protective of Jensen that even in the throes of rut, he’d held back as much as he could to keep from exacerbating the injuries Jensen had already been recovering from.</p><p>Once Karl had been able, he’d disengaged himself from the Omega as gently as possible. After Jensen’s airway had been cleared, his body had relaxed. The nurses merely had to make sure his IV was still in place and that he had been repositioned to take the pressure off his ribs. Even though there’d been no visible signs of physical trauma, he’d immediately filed the incident report and had himself reassigned. He’d been allowed to return once to check on Jensen’s condition. Jensen’s heat had ended, which meant the Omega had gotten pregnant.</p><p>Jensen’s situation had been rare, but it did happen from time to time. It was an unfortunate matter of timing. While early heats and taking young mates were not exactly frowned upon, one thing made this especially different, heart-wrenching, and tragic.</p><p>Stress heats are extremely hard on Omegas’ reproductive systems. The shocking overload of hormones combined with the fever could be immediately life-threatening if they aren’t given suppressants or the Omega isn’t knotted. Any conception from knotting under such duress would be unlikely to make it to term. On the rarest chance it did, there would be severe birth defects which would be fatal soon after birth.</p><p>Karl knew what that meant for Jensen, and he knew that in order to attempt to give the kid back some semblance of a normal life, he would have to make the difficult decision to terminate the pregnancy. The issue was that this had been the only bit of control to which Karl was entitled in order to try to help Jensen. That had been one of the determining factors in Karl requesting reassignment. While as an Alpha, he had free reign over decisions concerning offspring, that was where the boundary of the law lie.</p><p>There had been a next of kin found, and Karl would have had to ask that Alpha for permission to be mated to Jensen. He would have been unable to if he’d still been assigned as his medical caretaker due to the hospital protocols on conflicts of interest.</p><p>Mitch Pileggi had taken his time getting to the hospital. When he’d received the call about the Ackles tragedy, he’d been hopeful that the Omega kid’s condition would have been much improved by the time he’s arrived. He’d been relieved that he’d had the time to make arrangements to adopt the boy while he’d been comatose, but then he’d been notified of the stress heat, pregnancy, and subsequent termination. He’d been warned that Jensen may never again conceive. Irate hadn’t even begun to describe his emotional state. There was no way he was going to be able to catch up on his expenses with a broken Omega, and the idiot med student certainly hadn’t the income to make up for all the trouble he’d created.</p><p>His spiteful decision to deny Karl’s request for mateship that day had been the first brick in the arduous path of Jensen’s life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ~ 2 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>When Jensen was removed from his high school by the end of his sophomore year, he was initially relieved. Not only had he been the youngest person in his class, which made him the smallest, but he’d also still been dealing with his PTSD from losing his family. He had also been advised by Uncle Mitch to keep his mouth shut about his incident in the hospital.</p><p>This had consequently made for a very quiet, introverted, and shy boy who was an easy target for bullies in his peers and teachers alike. When he’d been able to catch up from missing out on half of his freshman year, it was like he was the newly discovered alien bacterium in school instead of the shiny, new toy. Everyone seemed to be wary of him instead of genuinely interested. When he wasn’t sitting alone, he was in the middle of a crowd being laughed at or worse, sniffed and scented non-stop. The teachers who witnessed those incidents had simply written it off as the kids letting off steam. They were just glad it wasn’t going to disrupt their classes.</p><p>Near the end of his sophomore year, however, the principal had called Mitch down to the school for the last time.</p><p>“Alpha Pileggi, I understand you are a busy man, and really I am terribly sorry to have to make this request of you at this time, but the faculty and several members of the Parent-Teacher Association have come to the conclusion that Jensen’s presence has become… problematic.”</p><p>“What on earth are you talking about? The kid does nothing to people, keeps to himself, rarely even talks and <i>he’s a problem</i>? How?”</p><p>“He often seems troubled, which admittedly, it could just be due to the trauma he suffered the previous year. We are all very sympathetic, of course. But, Jensen will not even allow others to attempt to comfort or identify with him. It used to be something everyone could overlook, but now it has become a... major distraction.”</p><p>Mitch had begun to catch on that the school official was trying to be diplomatic about something. Then, all at once, it all came together in his mind. “I see what you're clumsily hedging, what you aren't saying. You’re attempting to avoid what you know would be a messy scandal. Some of your more… aggressive and entitled students have gotten a little too fascinated with my ward.” The principal was stunned into silence; he had no argument of defense.</p><p>"See, I happened to notice that of all the times you've called me here, none were because of Jensen giving any Betas a hard time, or vice versa. You have never mentioned his interactions with other Omegas in this school. To be honest, you have never truly seemed concerned about the way he isolates himself; the likely reaction to that might have been to offer him counseling. No, your faculty and your snooty PTA are mainly concerned with the Alpha students here and the trouble they are likely to get into," Mitch said in a calculating tone.</p><p>The conversation simply went downhill from there. Mitch had fully intended to find the right time to pull Jensen out of school for his own reasons, but he needed to find a way that wouldn't make him look like a repressive ass. The principal had just handed him a gold redemption card.</p><p>While situations like Jensen’s were rare, the fact that they occurred did not exclude those Omegas from social experiences like attending school. Usually, their medical status was put on the record and it was made clear to the faculty to make sure the student wasn't made the center of attention for it. With Alphas, Betas, and Omegas integrated into the same schools, it was simply understood that as hormonal high school students, some of them would begin to court each other and occasional heats and ruts were expected. The issue with Jensen was there were several young Alphas who had been hassling him about never going into heat and not appreciating their “attention”.</p><p>It had started out as verbal disturbances - cat calls, etc. - during lunch periods where there had always been plenty of witnesses. As time progressed, things had escalated to small groups of kids missing multiple classes that he also attended. Toward the end of the school year, there had been far too many reports of too many well-known Alpha students’ grades slipping due to frustration, distraction, and truancy.</p><p>The fact that Jensen hadn’t gone into heat ever during his tenure at school was the only thing that kept the adolescent Alphas at bay. The counterbalance of being able to exert their occasional ruts was the concrete rule that only Omegas in heat could be approached, and only in consent could they act. No one dared to lose that one blessed privilege.</p><p>The young men were beginning to lose patience, however. Unlike other cases, Jensen’s incident had been kept confidential, even the school hadn’t had it on record. There was only speculation, curiosity, anticipation, and then obsession had begun to spread. Jensen was a beautiful, desirable, mystery. The situation was like no school had ever heard of, or prepared for. Even if the faculty might have guessed at Jensen’s condition, the very discussion of it was unprofessional, inappropriate, and grounds for a discrimination suit.</p><p>The school officials couldn’t just outright tell Mitch, ‘If Jensen continues to attend school, any school, he will be risking someday being forcefully taken by an undisclosed number of Alphas and as unfortunate as that might be, neither the Alphas nor the schools would be held liable.’ It was like saying the reputations of the schools and their precious future Alpha elites would not be allowed to be tarnished because of some random Omega.</p><p>Of course, Mitch would never again allow the opportunity for Jensen to be taken by any Alpha that couldn’t benefit the Pileggi house and fortune. Jensen gratefully completed high school from home, which also made it easier for Mitch to train him to be a proper Omega for any potential mate.</p><p>*****</p><p>Jensen had been constantly monitored for the first few years after he’d left the hospital. Mitch had kept a greedy eye on the spirited young Omega, trying to find a way to overcome the probability that he was infertile. It was rare for an Alpha to not want heirs, and so infertile Omegas were far too often viewed as defective. Mitch had a standard of living he’d become accustomed to, and bills to pay that had only been multiplied by taking Jensen in.</p><p>He thought he’d have been able to profit from having an Omega, especially one that he’d remembered as being so naive, trusting, and beautiful, in his household. Of course, he’d offered to foster him. If only the incident with the stress heat had never happened, he’d have been able to focus on getting Jensen trained to be a proper Omega for the nation’s Alpha elite. He’d have been raking in piles of bids for mateship.</p><p>When Jensen turned seventeen and still hadn’t had more than one heat a year, the Omega fertility specialist determined that Jensen had a compromised reproductive system. That meant it was highly unlikely he would ever heal enough to be able to conceive, let alone carry a pup to term. The specialist suggested the only option they thought optimal, to sell the Omega to one of the medical testing facilities.</p><p>“They will not likely be able to pay as much as you might receive for an arranged mateship, but it would be better than nothing. Would you like me to enter him into a database so you can at least get a few offers?”</p><p>“Actually, no. If it’s possible, I would like to have his medical status kept as confidential as possible.” As the specialist shot him a concerned look he said, “I will keep my options open, the only people who will know Jensen’s condition will be ones who come with a serious offer.”</p><p>The specialist then looked downright disgruntled, which prompted Mitch to grin and say, “I do know about the finder’s and referral fees you so-called medical experts receive. I have no intention of sharing any profits on <i>my</i> ward. I’m afraid I have already given up far too much for that.”</p><p>He concluded the appointment, making sure he had every confidentiality agreement and any official medical statements signed and copied. He walked out with Jensen in tow, thinking about the Alpha he declined. If he hadn’t been willing to part with Jensen then, he surely wouldn’t be stiffed by some fertility clinic trying to barter Omegas for parts.</p><p>Within the brief time during the appointment, Mitch Pileggi had figured out his plans to optimize his potential opportunities. He would make use of his contacts and bring their attention to Jensen. His body was completely fine, totally healed except for the fertility issue. His pretty looks had prevailed despite the accident. He still had soft, nearly feminine features. His plush, pink, pouty lips would be impossible to decline. There wasn’t an Alpha alive who wouldn’t want to see those big, innocent, green eyes gleaming with tears while trying to swallow him down. And the freckles were just a bonus; they made him look even sweeter.</p><p>Mitch would make sure the Omega finally learned the one thing his tutors hadn't been allowed to teach him; he would simply make a profit while doing it. He knew a few wealthy Alphas he could obtain pretty decent doweries from if he wrote out the contracts correctly. He was a practical man; he knew that once the Alphas were told about Jensen’s infertility, it was highly unlikely they would agree to a permanent claiming. If there were a rich fool out there who would, he’d have found him a long time ago and taken him for everything he could.</p><p>No, one perfect payout was too ambitious to hope for, and Jensen needed experience. He’d have to continue being patient, run the long game. The Alphas he knew were from long lines of ancient money. The bloodlines were well-respected, even though with such hero worship, the Alphas coming into their names were only known in the most shallow of ways. They looked amazing and regal on paper, but peel away that layer and you find self-righteous, bratty knotheads who only cared about what their wealth could do for them. Mitch counted on them only wanting their turn at having the prettiest, most submissive Omega on their arm until they got bored. The hardest part of his plan was figuring out which of the “upstanding” young men to approach first. No good ever came from snubbing the Alpha with the biggest ego.</p><p>It’s alright, though. He’d had a few years to observe and prepare. When the time was right, he’d know exactly who’d appreciate taking advantage of this arrangement first.</p><p>*****</p><p>Alpha Matthew Staton Bomer, a fine, upstanding young man thrust into the fast-paced world of big business, corporate takeovers, media attention, and paparazzi. From the outside, he was one of the ten most eligible bachelors under thirty. He was well-known and praised often for his philanthropic efforts, even though his most generous charity work was often written off as questionable tax breaks and then well-disguised as very productive investments that basically went directly back into his pockets.</p><p>He was also regaled for his chiseled and eerily stunning good looks. With his toned yet slim build, light blue eyes and slender cheekbones, many said he was almost too pretty to be an Alpha. This was also highlighted by the fact that he stood at an understated five-foot-eleven. He said much of his charm came from not looking as intimidating as most Alphas; it made him more approachable. While he often smiled and joked about his looks outwardly, internally he was horribly insecure and prone to private outbursts of anger. Every one of his home staff had some version of an iron-clad non-disclosure agreement.</p><p>This was how Mitch learned that Matthew would be all too happy to have his ego stroked by being the first one he approached with the offer. The man was as perceptive as he was shady. He knew the infamous histories of many of the most famous pedigrees in town. All he had to do was find some poor employee who was close to their breaking point. The right pressure or incentive had them spilling, venting like a steam engine.</p><p>When he introduced Jensen to Matt, Jensen was a lithe, wide-eyed, eighteen years old. At five-foot-eight, he had a very typical Omega aesthetic. Matt was entranced at the thought of showing off a prize like him. Of course, the Alpha never considered that Jensen hadn’t yet grown into his full height.</p><p>Matt was highly pleased with Jensen for the initial year of their contract. Jensen was polite, shy, and submissive. He made his Alpha the envy of the elite with his long eyelashes, slim waist, and fair features, much fairer than Matt’s. The first time he was intimate with Jensen, he’d been tempted to give him a claiming bite despite the fact that Mitch had disclosed his infertility. Not because he loved him, but rather because the Omega’s beauty made his public persona that much more desirable. He was in no hurry to have children, preferring to have a secret string of lovers competing for Jensen’s spot instead.</p><p>Gradually, he’d started noticing that his perfect little Omega was getting closer to his own height. Matt began to hear and see gossip from tabloids that his filly was looking like more of a stallion than him. Well, of course, he didn’t like that one bit. While the world outside had merely witnessed their relationship grow apart, there was an emotional roller coaster of frustration sending Matt into random rages away from the public eye.</p><p>While he learned he couldn’t risk putting his hands on Jensen after the first bruise he’d left, that didn’t stop him from intimidating or neglecting the Omega. When Matt grew tired of being rough in bed, he flat out refused to touch Jensen and avoided praising him when he went out of his way to please the Alpha. He was convinced that the lanky shit was making fun of him in some way.</p><p>By the middle of Jensen’s nineteenth year, he’d hit a growth spurt that put him an inch taller than Matt. He was so put out by that, he called Mitch as Jensen watched. He knew deep down that the one to blame was ultimately Mitch, but the other Alpha had him trapped between his unethical contract and his shallow reputation. And Mitch simply chuckled in his ear and told him he’d be sending for him in the morning.</p><p>He vented every bit of his irrational fury into each insignificant grievance he thought he had against Jensen in that call. Then he put the stunned and frightened Omega out with what little he’d originally brought. It was pouring rain that night and if one of the servants who lived on the property hadn’t witnessed the whole thing, he’d have been stranded until the car Mitch sent showed up.</p><p>Jensen was given about three weeks of what Mitch called ‘a bit of time to sulk’ before he was told that he had another match to meet.</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ~ 3 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>Jensen had never been the type of Omega that had his head in the clouds of romance. His parents were practical people and never sheltered him from any truth. Before he knew he was an Omega, Jensen knew what life was like for them. The thing he hadn’t been prepared for was a life controlled by a family friend who was way too invested in Jensen’s potential to make him wealthier.</p>
<p>The young man often thought if he’d never had that stress heat, Alpha Pileggi – he stopped being “Uncle” Mitch as far as Jensen was concerned – would have been just a bit less of an asshole. A one-off, careless mating to some shallow aristocrat for a sizeable dowry would have freed Pileggi of any more obligation.</p>
<p>Jensen was realistic enough to know that it didn’t matter whether the wealthy Alpha he was basically sold to was secretly vicious or sadistic. He used that sad logic to keep himself from being overcome with the resentment and resignation that has been building since Pileggi first called him defective. It did him no good to be bitter and it really did him no good to run away.</p>
<p>He also knew better than to ever think one of Mitch’s rich acquaintances would actually be as good as they were presented on paper. He had learned a lot from his experience with Matt. That insecure little shit left him out in the freezing rain just because he couldn’t get over being shorter than his Omega.</p>
<p>Thank goodness for the live-in employees. If not for the one who offered her living quarters as shelter while he waited for Mitch’s car, he would be a lot sicker than he ended up being. The so-called sulking period that Mitch had given Jensen to prepare for his next rent-an-Alpha was actually him making sure Jensen was back in good enough health so he would be looking his best for the next ‘suitor’.</p>
<p>Mitch had been angry, but also thought the situation was funny. He had benefited from Matt ending his contract earlier than planned. It didn’t stop him from using the majority of that three-month span to lecture Jensen on how much better he could have done. Seriously, how was he supposed to have controlled his growth spurts?</p>
<p>Now that he was approaching twenty and didn’t expect any more extreme surges in growth, Jensen tried not to worry about being atypical for an Omega. His next Alpha ended up being an inch taller than him anyway. He was also bulkier, more muscular, definitely fitting the stereotype for a powerful Alpha. This time, Jensen was wary despite the charms that Alpha Henry Cavill displayed.</p>
<p>He was born Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill of Saint Helier, on the Bailiwick of Jersey, a British Crown dependency in the Channel Islands. He was the fourth of five Alpha boys born to a very proud, Alpha stockbroker and his mate, a Beta who was a bank secretary. The mere fact that he was an alum of the largest private preparatory school in the English Channel and continued his education in some of the most selective finishing schools made him a huge target of Pileggi’s once the bachelor arrived in the country. Mitch had done his research well.</p>
<p>This was THE score, according to Mitch. If he could figure out a way to get all five heirs of the Cavill fortune to America, he’d be the only Alpha to ever have an Omega as an actual Private Attaché. When he advised Jensen of his intentions, the young man went into hysterics.</p>
<p>“No. Hard pass! <i>‘Private’ Attaché,</i>” Jensen scoffed, “you might as well just call it what it is. High priced whoring for a family of international diplomats! Just when I thought you might have a boundary, a limit. I can't believe you ever called yourself my father’s friend —”</p>
<p>“Your father was a sniveling, bleeding heart for Omegas, even though he married a Beta! He did it in spite of me; she should have been mine. Your siblings should have been our kids.  He could have had any damned Omega he wanted. But you know what? I win in the end because at least <i><b>you</b></i> were not of my loins!”</p>
<p>He grabbed Jensen by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall, ominously caging him in. "You take care how you address me, <i>Omega</i>. I don't have it in my blood to feel sorry for you, and that sass ain't doin' you any favors. You are not a child anymore. You could be in one of those Omega med science joints just waiting to die. That what you prefer? You'd rather get your organs haggled for a discount, then marked up in price for some rich asshole that wants new parts for his real Omega bitch, and then you get "humanely" euthanized and harvested?"</p>
<p>The Alpha sneered. "Or maybe you'd like to be a guinea pig, sliced and diced for science and between experiments you maybe catch the eye of a few of those Alpha nurses, huh? You have a roof over your head, plenty of food, clothes to wear, and a room of your own here. You think being a good little temporary bitch for a few socialites is bad, just keep trying my goddamn patience."</p>
<p>Jensen's emotions waged war as he tried not to show how gutted he was while he held Mitch's hateful gaze. He forced his eyes downward and was much quieter when he spoke next. If Mitch took the waver in his voice for fear instead of the white-hot rage it was, Jensen didn't care. “I thought… y-you said you'd never do that. You'd actually share profit just because you don't like my attitude?”</p>
<p>“At this point, I'd almost pay to get rid of you. This is strike two, Jensen. See if you can hold on to this one, at least for the duration of the contract. He'll be arriving tonight for dinner, which is why you don't have a mark on you. You've been warned.”</p>
<p>He backed away from Jensen and walked out of the room. Jensen allowed his knees to buckle underneath him and slid to the floor. With his target gone, he had nowhere to focus his anger, so it dissipated, and anxiety took its place. He couldn’t imagine the nightmare of those Omega facilities.</p>
<p>Once he calmed himself down, he compelled himself to move so he could prepare for dinner. He’d make sure he looked his best and plastered on the smile he never felt anymore.</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p><br/>
</p>
<p>Mitch's cozy dinner was one of his favorite strategic moves so that he could try to glean more about his marks directly. As he entertained Henry, he would try to also gauge the potential for expanding their arrangement to his brothers.</p>
<p>Something hadn’t felt quite right when he’d been introduced to Henry. Maybe it was the minute sinister twist in his lips when he smiled after kissing Jensen’s hand (did the sonofabitch just scent him?), or it could have been the leer in his eyes. Both had slipped right past Mitch’s neglectful eye. As charming as the Brit made himself out to be, there was a darkness in his striking blue gaze. No matter how regal and chiseled his features were -dark, thick hair, a masculine, sharp jawline, deeply tanned skin- this was the first time Jensen had ever truly feared an Alpha.</p>
<p>Once dinner was done, and Jensen had cleared the table, Mitch sent him to his room. Jensen was relieved that he wouldn’t have to listen to the Alphas discuss him as if he were mere merchandise.</p>
<p>“Well, Alpha Pileggi, I certainly hadn’t expected you to go to such an extent for me. It does, however, make a memorable impression. I guess I will have to brag to my brothers about your hospitality after all.”</p>
<p>“Ah Henry, surely we are past formality by now. Please call me Mitch. I’d be honored to host the rest of your family. I am sure they are overdue for a holiday? Jensen would be a most gracious… accompaniment. For now, though, let’s focus on you. How long will you be in the country?”</p>
<p>“I have some business to handle for my father. It was estimated that my stay would be at least six months, but it could take up to a year. Sometimes negotiations can take some patience. It would really make my time here much less tedious if I don’t have to spend some of my free time seeking out stress relief. Plus, your ward would make me the envy of every dreaded event I am obligated to attend. He is absolutely stunning.”</p>
<p>“I take some pride in providing the best training for him to be a proper Omega. I should warn you; he is still a bit spirited, but I assume that is just him shedding the last bit of his childish defiance. I think this arrangement would be a great fit for you since you’re not looking for anything permanent.”</p>
<p>“That’s right, I don’t have a mate listed anywhere within my priorities. So, I imagine there will need to be some precautions taken with your Omega?”</p>
<p>“None. The reason you will be able to enjoy Jensen’s company to the fullest extent is that he’s infertile.” To Pileggi’s great delight, Henry’s mask of casual interest slipped. The man ceased to be a mystery then, as he showed himself to be just as morally vacant as every rich Alpha he’d ever known.</p>
<p>In Mitch’s mind, normal, average, everyday living Alphas strove to find mates and build families. If those mates were Omegas, the key point was having a fertile, heat-driven, pup factory that would worship their Alpha for completing their otherwise lonely, purposeless existence. Even Alphas that mated with Betas ended up with at least one Omega in their household if they had the means to do so. It was a status symbol, even among middle-class households.</p>
<p>There was no place in regular society for defective Omegas. Jensen was lucky to have a caretaker as industrious as Pileggi. He hoped he had driven that message home loud and clear when he finally told him what awaited him if he couldn’t get his shit together. There were Alphas out there who would actually pay for an infertile Omega, and because the practice wasn’t exactly legit, there wasn’t a lot of competition. But, oh was there tons of opportunity to make a fortune. High risk equaled high rewards.</p>
<p>Mitch had once again baited the hook and cast the line. He waited patiently for Henry to take the predictable bite.</p>
<p>The gentle baritone of his voice now had an edge of intensity to it. “Delightful. I do think we can come to terms, Mitch.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Apologies for my tardiness; I was having some technical difficulties. But if the fates are smiling on me, I should have another chapter up soon to make up for it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ~ 4 ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jensen knew he might as well pack his things. It wasn’t likely he’d be in his room much longer. He was nearly done when Mitch entered his room.</p>
<p>“Well, it seems like you’re finally starting to learn to appreciate the plush opportunity of your situation. Eager to head out with our new British friend?”</p>
<p>Jensen just stared at the man, incredulous. He couldn’t believe just how much Mitch either blatantly ignored, or simply didn’t understand. “You think I am eager to go with this Alpha who seems shadier than an oak tree? I just know the drill, Mitch.”</p>
<p>Mitch chuckled. “Relax, he’s just a corporate prince; he didn’t even have anyone with him at dinner. There was hardly what anyone would call an entourage when I went to request an audience in the first place.”</p>
<p>Jensen sighed, giving up on trying to get narrow-minded Mitch to even consider having any consideration for the safety of his money-maker. Maybe Pileggi really was getting tired of using him. Even so, Jensen wasn’t sure what would be worse. He had the most disquieting feeling in his gut about this Alpha from overseas, and he was scared shitless about those Omega research centers.</p>
<p>“Look, if it helps you whine a little less, his contract is restricted to quarterly compliance renewals due to international regulations. He is required to not only give me a wellness report on you, but also bring you to me every ninety days or he forfeits the contract. I would then have every right to repossess you, by force if necessary. He must confirm you are in the same, if not better, condition than you will have been by the time you’ve left this estate. I really wish you’d recognize my keen business sense, kid.”</p>
<p>Jensen, realizing that there would be no more discussion on the matter, focused back on packing the few personal items he was usually allowed to bring.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>The thing about bruises; it usually doesn’t take three months for them to heal. Most superficial ones took about two weeks on average to go through the full cycle of blooming, changing color, and finally disappearing.</p>
<p>The morning that Henry arrived to collect Jensen, the Omega was hyper-aware of his actions and made a conscious effort to apply all the training and experience he’d received. He waited patiently in the foyer while Mitch discussed any final details and questions Henry may have needed to go over. He didn’t hesitate to greet Henry with enthusiasm once he finally was acknowledged. He didn’t falter with his, “Yes, Alpha,” when Henry commanded him to go to the car.</p>
<p>The elegant personal limousine had a beautiful gun-metal grey exterior with dark chrome accents. It had a sleek look, despite being an obvious vintage model. The Beta driver was impeccably dressed, and she took Jensen’s one meager piece of luggage to place in the trunk. Then, she flanked Jensen while she opened the car door. The scene before him looked like it had jumped off the pages of the history books his tutor/trainer had given him. It had tons of stories of the old ways; stray Omegas trapped in the slave trade before the medical centers were instituted. Jensen made a mental note that Henry seemed to like tradition, a lot.</p>
<p>The interior of the passenger section was completely upholstered in an off-white, satiny leather. There were some dark wood patterned accents, but everything looked far too easy to clean. Even the massive footwell looked like a full-sized, leather mattress, padded with the plush, buttery material covering it. And there were tether anchors scattered all over. The windows were heavily tinted; one could see out, but none could peer in.</p>
<p>Jensen knew not to touch the car, let alone climb into it before Henry. He felt confident that he was doing everything right because of the approving look he received from the driver as he held the door open. Jensen also caught the smile from Henry before focusing on the ground in front of his feet. Henry’s smile still freaked him right out, but he needed any reassurance he could get.</p>
<p>Henry’s charming little perfect gentleman act was only for mixed company. As soon as the Alpha got Jensen into his limousine, he lost his boyish smile and his demeanor became almost militant.</p>
<p>“We’ll be taking the scenic route, Driver,” he said, looking just past Jensen’s head. A window that Jensen had been too nervous to notice slid shut as the driver stated, “Yes, Alpha.” Henry reclined back into the forward-facing, bench seat in the spacious vehicle and watched impassively as Jensen sat across from him on the rear-facing seat.</p>
<p>“You seem nervous, Omega. I suppose that would be the reason you are trying my patience so soon after leaving your caretaker’s residence?”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Jensen dragged his sightline from his hands in his lap to Alpha Cavil and back down. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I’m afraid I don’t know what I’ve done to offend you.”</p>
<p>“So, you expect me to believe that when Omegas ride in cars with their Alphas they sit at an equal level to them? Is that a normal thing in this country?”</p>
<p>He’d hoped Henry was simply a traditionalist in spirit. He knew why every surface in the vehicle was upholstered and padded as it was, but he was hoping he wouldn’t be subjected to such antiquated humiliations. Now, Jensen was certain this wasn’t just a hobby collectible for an enthusiast. He remained silent, frozen with uncertainty. He had no idea if the next words he uttered would make things better or worse.</p>
<p>“Well, no matter. I suppose that is why these lovely vehicles have tether anchors. I have never had the need to use them back home, so this will be quite the teachable moment for both of us.”</p>
<p>He opened a panel near his window. It had what looked like a call button. The privacy window re-opened and the driver’s voice came through again, “Yes, sir?”</p>
<p>“It appears I finally have the opportunity to utilize the accessories that came standard with the vehicle. Pull the car over and fetch them from the trunk.”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Jensen could feel eyes on him; he was unable to stop himself from looking toward the sensation. His eyes met the driver’s in the rearview mirror. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw concern before the window shut again.</p>
<p>The car stopped a moment later, and Jensen fought down his anticipatory shiver of fear along with his searing rage. He had no defense for what was coming. If he even dared to question Henry, there was no doubt this situation would escalate. All he could hope to do was make it through this and keep Henry from losing his patience again. Then as soon as he could get back to Mitch, he would report this sadistic knot head and hope that Mitch’s greed wouldn’t keep him from canceling the contract.</p>
<p>He kept repeating in his mind that three months was not that long; the time would fly. He tried to convince himself he could bide his time. “I suggest you disrobe, Omega. At least make an effort to be productive and accountable for your lack of respect.”</p>
<p>After another short moment of hesitation, Henry flew into action, grabbing the Omega and shoving him back against his seat. Jensen suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Before he could blink the Alpha had a crushing grip of his throat. Tears blurred Jensen’s eyes as he made the futile attempt to speak, to plead for just a moment to wrap his mind around what was expected of him. In seconds, the Omega lost consciousness.</p>
<p>When Jensen awoke, it felt like it was hours later, and his head was throbbing in pain. He took a labored breath as he tried to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was nervously sitting on plush, cream-colored leather and now he was cold, naked, and sore all over. His bruised and overworked body had no protection from the unforgiving concrete surface he seemed to have been placed on. All he could see was darkness.</p>
<p>He attempted to call out for someone, but his throat was raw. He felt something tight around his neck and a sharp pain in the back of his hand. He felt around and found a tube sticking out of it held there with surgical tape; someone must have put in an IV. He was supposed to be with Henry; would he have been so angry that he left Jensen somewhere? Had he been stolen from him?</p>
<p>Jensen attempted to move and found he was shackled to the floor. He overwhelmed by the scent of slick and come. By the tight feel of his skin, he deduced it was still drying and tacky on his face, his stomach, and the backs of his thighs. He shook then as he figured that maybe Henry just used him for what he wanted and was just waiting to clean him up and take him back to Mitch to tell him what a defective Omega he’d purchased. So much for ninety days. Jensen couldn’t decide whether he was relieved that Henry was done with him, or terrified what Mitch would do about it.</p>
<p>“Well, I see someone’s finally awake. I guess I can’t really fault you for sleeping away the last forty-eight hours. You made for quite the entertainment the evening prior.” It was Henry, with that bragging, cocky, tone of his.</p>
<p>He turned on the lights, causing Jensen to flinch from the bright assault on his dilated pupils. Jensen couldn’t believe he’d been unconscious for nearly three days, but he found he was thankful for that. He didn’t want to know what the hell he’d been subjected to by Henry, and apparently his guests. Jensen began to feel nauseated at the mere thought of what these Alphas were capable of having done to him while he’d been rendered immobile, pliant, and helpless.</p>
<p>“You were the life of the party. Your subservience was very well appreciated. The only issue I see with any of this is I doubt you will have learned anything about showing the respect I am due while you are in my custody thanks to your lengthy nap. That will soon be remedied, I imagine, as you will have more opportunities to learn what is expected of a proper Omega.”</p>
<p>Henry finally stepped into Jensen’s line of sight. “Are you thirsty young one? You will be getting water and food shortly, and you will be released from your bonds so you can clean yourself up.”</p>
<p>Jensen could do nothing more than nod to acknowledge the Alpha’s question. He couldn’t believe the situation Mitch had sold him into. He was a collared fuck-toy for total strangers. He hoped Henry’s business trip was shorter than he’d estimated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So far I chose not to use Archive warnings because they were not quite fitting the situations, so if I end up needing to add them, I will do so later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>